


na onda desse amor

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fotografía, M/M, Surf, baekhyun surfistinha, chanyeol aspirante a fotógrafo, muito fuffly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: Alguns verões geram calores no corpo e, às vezes, quem sabe também no coração, assim como às vezes os sentimentos nos carregam como ondas no mar. O escolhido da vez foi Chanyeol, praticamente o fotógrafo da escola, que não conseguia deixar as lentes de sua câmera longe de Baekhyun, aquele loirinho que, em sua opinião, era o melhor surfista de todo o Havaí.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	na onda desse amor

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - QUE O MAR ABENÇOE O NOSSO AMOR**

Ninguém presente da sala de aula se sentiu surpreso ao ver o loiro correr sala a fora sem dizer nada, já estavam todos acostumados, até os professores. Porém havia uma única pessoa que logo virava o rosto para a janela, esperando o momento que ele sairia pelos portões da escola em direção ao mar com sua prancha nos braços.

Chanyeol se lembrava bem da primeira vez que entrou naquela sala, há alguns meses, como o aluno transferido; assim que passou os olhos na sala procurando um lugar para sentar viu aquele menino de cabelos loiros e pele levemente bronzeada olhando para o lado de fora para a janela, mas, como se percebesse que era observado, ele, quase que em câmera lenta, tirou os olhos da vista do lado de fora para se encontrar com os olhos grandinhos do moreno, virando levemente a cabeça para o lado, mostrando uma pequena confusão. Foi ali, naquele momento, que Chanyeol sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco e suas bochechas corarem.

Ele era lindo. 

E também se lembrava que, dois dias depois de chegar naquela escola, presenciou o loiro, de repente, se levantar da sua banca — que ficava duas à frente da sua — e sair correndo em direção a porta, o susto foi tão grande que pulou em sua própria cadeira, olhando assustado para a porta, sem entender nada. O que havia acontecido?

— Só pela sua cara já posso ver que está confuso — o colega de classe que sentava ao seu lado falou com um tom de divertimento. — Aquele é o Baekhyun, alguns o chamam de Moana, já que ele ama tanto o mar. Ele estuda aqui desde pequeno e tem um amor pelo mar inexplicável. Ele é surfista, o melhor da nossa idade, já ganhou vários prêmios até; como a nossa escola é, literalmente, do lado da praia, ele consegue ver a “condição” do mar para surfar daqui, e quando ele vê que está perfeito para pegar alguma onda, simplesmente sai correndo para pegar sua prancha sem pensar duas vezes.

Enquanto ouvia, Chanyeol não pode deixar de ficar surpreso. Nunca imaginaria que o loiro, agora sabia que se chamava Baekhyun, seria um surfista, muito menos o melhor da idade dele. Ficou realmente admirado.

E desde então, sempre que o loiro saía da sala para ir surfar, Chanyeol o observava pela janela, vendo o menor fazer as manobras com uma maestria incrível enquanto pegava uma onda, e sendo elogiado pelos sufistas que estão por perto, ele parecia ser bem popular. Apesar de que isso não seria nenhuma novidade, já que todos da escola conhecem e gostam dele, ele nunca está sozinho, sempre no meio de algum grupo os fazendo rir.

Chanyeol nunca tinha realmente conversado com o loiro, não por falta de oportunidade, pois ele já havia lhe dado bom dia e falado consigo diversas vezes, porém, sempre acabava ficando nervoso, por achar-lo bonito demais e isso o deixava desconcertado; ele tinha sim vontade de sentar ao lado do loiro e conversar, perguntar várias coisas sobre ele que rondavam a sua mente, principalmente como se apaixonou pelo surf.

E se Baekhyun era apaixonado pelo surf, Chanyeol era apaixonado pela fotografia.

Deixava a sua câmera sempre guardada na bolsa, pois nunca sabia quando veria uma cena bonita para registrar; e acabou que ele começou a tirar fotos de algumas pessoas e momentos na escola, fazendo todos saberem o quão bom fotógrafo ele era, às vezes, os colegas até pediam para tirar fotos deles.

O maior tira uma própria salinha em casa para revelar essas fotografias, e ele tirava por hobby, por gostar mesmo, então nem cobrava pelas fotos tiradas, as revelando e dando para quem quisesse, porém, alguns achavam um absurdo ele tirar fotos tão boas e não ganhar nada por isso, então pagavam uma quantia que queriam pelas fotos. No começo o maior ficou relutante mas, depois deles insistirem tanto em querem pagar, ele aceitou, não colocado nenhum preço fixo e nem cobrava, pagava quem queria.

E um dos maiores alvos da sua lente era justamente Baekhyun, porém, diferente das fotos que tirava dos outros alunos, ele as tirava escondidas e guardava para si. E era através das fotos que percebia que o loiro realmente era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já havia conhecido, principalmente quando sorria.

Se ele estava apaixonado não saberia dizer, mas sempre sentia seu coração mais quentinho quando o loiro o desejava um bom dia com o seu costumeiro sorriso.

  
  


(...)

Já estavam na hora do intervalo, Baekhyun já havia voltado da praia e trocado de roupa — ele sempre deixava roupas limpas na bolsa —; Chanyeol estava na mesa do lado de fora do refeitório com seus dois amigos, Jongin, um coreano assim como ele — que tinha o apelido de Kai, dado pelos amigos Havaianos — e Mansur, o trio conversava animadamente sobre filmes e séries, quando foram interrompidos por uma menina.

— Chanyeol, você pode tirar uma foto minha e das minhas amigas? Nós viemos exatamente iguais sem querer, achamos engraçado e que valeria a pena registrar — a menina tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança que caía pelo ombro esquerdo, uma blusa florida, shorts preto e sapatilha; na escola deles não havia vestimenta padrão, cada um vinha como queria, contando que não fosse nada indecente.

O maior automaticamente levou os olhos para as outras meninas um pouco atrás dela, e mesmo que ela tenha dito, ele se surpreendeu por elas estarem iguaizinhas, até o lado da trança!

— Como vocês conseguiram vir exatamente iguais?! — Mansur perguntou, também surpreso.

— Não fazemos ideia! — a menina respondeu, rindo e gesticulando com as mãos.

— Realmente, isso não é algo que acontece com frequência e com certeza deve ser registrado — Chanyeol se pronunciou, rindo baixinho; logo se levantou com a câmera estava pendurada no pescoço, a tomou em mãos e pediu para que as meninas se organizarem em uma pose para tirar as fotos.

Após alguns cliques, as fotos mais legais foram tiradas, as meninas agradeceram, animadas, e ele disse que já traria no outro dia elas reveladas.

Assim que elas foram embora ele voltou a se sentar na mesa, tratando de terminar de comer seu lanche enquanto ouvia seus amigos conversarem; poucos minutos depois de comer o sinal avisando o final do intervalo soou, fazendo alguns alunos resmugarem por terem que voltar para a sala de aula. O trio se levantou calmamente e seguiram para dentro do prédio, Chanyeol estava tão distraído que tomou um susto quando Baekhyun surgiu na sua frente sorrindo, tinha um copo grande de um suco rosinha chamado _smooth_ nas mãos, era um suco com frutas vermelhas e sorvete de creme, ele tomava _todos os dias_ , sem exceção; o maior achava aquilo estranhamente fofo. O maior também não pôde deixar de reparar que os cabelos dele ainda estavam úmidos e apontado para todos os lados, assim com o as bochechas e o narizinho vermelhos, provavelmente o sol estava forte demais naquela manhã.

Todo aquele conjunto fazia Chanyeol surtar internamente.

— Ei, Chanyeol, vai começar uma competição esse fim de semana, no sábado, você vai para me apoiar, certo? E leve a sua câmera, vou fazer várias manobras legais e quero que você as registre, suas fotos são as melhores! — o menor falou de forma animada, se virando e andando de costas, para assim ficar completamente de frente para o outro.

Chanyeol não pode evitar sorrir, adorava quando o loiro vinha falar consigo, principalmente quando era para tirar fotos dele, e ficou ainda mais feliz por ele ter feito questão de ir pedir para que fosse torcer por ele em uma competição.

— É claro que eu vou, e pode deixar que irei tirar muitas fotos das suas manobras — respondeu sorrindo largo. — Vai ser de que horas?

— A partir das dez horas, como a ordem dos competidores vai ser por sorteio não sei que horas vou entrar no mar, é melhor que chege cedo!

— Certo, irei chegar cedo sim.

A resposta do loiro foi um largo sorriso.

— Te espero lá! — disse animado, se virando e indo em frente.

Chanyeol o seguiu com os olhos, com um sorriso ainda nos lábios.

— Você está caidinho demais por ele — Masur se pronunciou, dando um empurrãozinho no maior com o ombro.

— E você insiste em dizer que o Baekhyun não tem nenhum interesse em você, mas ele acabou de vir aqui _te_ chamar para ir torcer por ele — Jongin se juntou ao amigo, também dando um empurrãozinho no maior, que acabou ficando envergonhado.

— Mas isso não quer dizer nada, aposto que ele chamou outras pessoas também — falou apenas para os amigos pararem de lhe provocar, mas internamente torcia para que Baekhyun realmente tivesse chamado exclusivamente ele.

— Olha só, eu conheço o Baekhyun há bastante tempo e ele costuma chamar todo mundo de uma vez para ir torcer por ele, nunca o vi ir _especificamente_ em alguém para chamá-lo, então isso faz de você alguém especial — Masur o respondeu, olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e sorrindo de lado, fazendo o maior ficar surpreso.

— É sério?

— Aham, seríssimo — o amigo lhe respondeu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Olha aí, Chanyeol, mais um motivo para você acreditar que essa atração pode ser recíproca — Kai rodeou o braço pelos ombros do amigo, o balançando.

Chanyeol ia falar algo, mas acabou se calando, pois, na verdade, não tinha o que falar, havia ficado realmente surpreso com essa informação.

— Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar essa chance para se aproximar mais dele — Kai voltou a falar.

— Aproveitar? Como?

— Provavelmente ele vai ficar bastante com você lá, já que te chamou para ir assistir, além do que, você vai tirar várias fotos dele no mar, aposto que ele vai querer vê-las, não é mesmo? E é aí que você aproveita, converse com ele, pergunte algo legal — o moreno recebeu um “tu é um gênio” do Mansur, sorrio de lado, convencido.

— Tá.. eu posso tentar — foi a última coisa que Chanyeol disse antes deles entrarem na sala de aula, e seus olhos automaticamente foram para a figura loira sentada algumas cadeiras à frente da sua, conversando animadamente com os outros colegas.

Sentou na sua banca, ainda pensativo sobre o que os amigos haviam dito; achava que realmente deveria tentar se aproximar mais dele, vencer a sua vergonha e ter uma conversa decente, e se o menor estava lhe dando indícios de uma probabilidade, mesmo pequena, de que pode surgir algo entre os dois, nem que no final seja apenas uma boa amizade, deveria agarrá-la.

E era isso que iria fazer.

  
  
  


Ainda era terça-feira, faltavam apenas quatro dias para a competição, e Chanyeol estava pensando no que deveria fazer neste meio tempo, talvez pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o surf? Assim não passaria vergonha na frente dele por falar alguma besteira.

E foi pensando nisso que lembrou que nunca havia tirado foto de pessoas surfando, desde que chegou estava dividindo suas tardes entre estudar e ajudar os pais com algumas coisas que restavam da mudança, então não tinha tempo de ir para a praia, mas agora já estava livre. Por que não ir?

Então se decidiu. De tarde, após o almoço, pegaria sua câmera e iria para praia.

(...)

Chanyeol, ao chegar em casa depois da escola, conversou com a mãe sobre os atuais acontecimentos; por mais que tivesse Kai e Mansur como amigos, a sua mãe sempre seria a sua melhor amiga, contava tudo para ela e pedia conselhos — eram sempre os melhores.

— Eu concordo com os meninos, acho que o Baekhyun pode, sim, ter algum interesse em você — foi a primeira coisa que ela disse depois que ele contou tudo.

Estavam na cozinha, ela terminando de fazer o almoço e ele sentado na cadeira.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, Chanyeol, e não é a primeira vez que eu te digo isso, já deveria ter tentado uma aproximação decente há muito tempo.

— Você sabe que eu ainda não tinha coragem o suficiente para fazer isso — falou, fazendo um bico triste e deitando a cabeça na mesa.

— Mas agora tem, e não deixe essa oportunidade passar de maneira alguma, viu? Se não te deixo sem o seu doce de morango por um mês — ela sabia o quanto ele amava o doce de morango que ela fazia, e iria usar todas as armas que pudesse para incentivar, de alguma forma, o filho a tomar uma atitude em relação a esse menino que era tanto afim; sabia que ele havia puxado essa insegurança e falta de coragem para tentar algo com quem gosta do pai, então ela realmente sabia que ele precisava de incentivo.

— Mãe! Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo! — exclamou, completamente indignado, se esparramando de vez na mesa.

— Posso e vou, agora vá e não converse com ele de forma decente para você ver — provocou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, enquanto mexia a panela no fogão.

— Você é uma pessoa terrível — resmungou.

— Obrigada.

Quando o almoço ficou pronto foi chamar seu pai no escritório para poderem almoçar todos juntos; eles prezavam bastante pelo silêncio na hora da refeição, então nada além do necessário foi dito.

Assim que Chanyeol terminou de comer, lavou sua louça foi correndo para o quarto, iria arrumar todo o seu material e se trocar, queria ir o mais rápido possível para a praia e aprender a tirar as melhores fotos dos surfistas, queria surpreender o Baekhyun com suas fotos. Além de ter colocado sua câmera normal na bolsa também colocou sua _Gopro_ , que havia ganhado de aniversário ano passado, pensou que também seria legal tirar algumas fotos dentro da água, talvez conseguisse registrar o momento que eles estão dentro da onda. Com certeza seria uma foto muito legal.

E, foi pensando em várias maneiras de tirar fotos, que ele terminou de ajeitar sua mochila, a deixando em cima da cama; trocou de roupa rapidamente, sem esquecer de colocar bastante protetor solar, ficava queimado em uma rapidez impressionante e não queria arriscar sair com queimaduras. Ao constatar que estava tudo certo saiu do quarto já em direção a porta, se despedindo da mãe, que estava sentada no sofá, o dizendo para se cuidar.

Antes que esquecesse pegou um guarda sol que estava jogado no jardim.

Ele não demorou nem dois minutos para chegar até a praia, a única coisa que separava a sua casa da praia era uma fileira de casas; quando botou os pés na areia já foi procurar o lugar que teria o melhor ângulo para tirar fotos, logo colocando uma toalha grande na areia, armou o guarda sol da maneira que seu pai havia ensinado e se sentou, tirando tudo de dentro da bolsa.

Com a câmera em mãos começou a focar nos surfistas, não haviam tantos, talvez pelo dia da semana ou condição das ondas, não sabia, mas era o suficiente para tirar umas boas fotos.

Após alguns cliques já conseguiu perceber os melhores momentos para tirar as fotos, até pensou em ir ao mar e tirar com a sua _Gopro_ mas percebeu que eles estavam relativamente longe, então desistiu.

Comprou uma água de coco e guardou a câmera, ficou afim de apenas curtir um pouco a praia; enquanto passava os olhos pela praia percebeu um amontoado de crianças, todas em volta de alguém que estava sentado na areia, achou engraçado mas não deu muita bola, porém, quando ia virar o rosto, a pessoa se levantou com uma prancha de baixo dos braços, e Chanyeol reconheceria aquela cabeleira loira em qualquer lugar.

Ficou surpreso por vê-lo ali — mesmo sendo óbvio que ele estaria na praia —, acabando por ficar até um pouco nervoso, ele vestia uma bermuda e aquelas blusas de lycra que os surfistas costumam usar, na cor preta, colada ao corpo, fazendo seu cabelo loiro ficar ainda mais acentuado.

E ele achando que o Baekhyun não poderia ficar mais lindo do que já era.

Seus olhos não conseguiram se desgrudar da figura dele enquanto se despedia das crianças e dava uma corridinha em direção ao mar; quando entrou um pouco mais e passou por debaixo da primeira onda, ficando todo molhado, Chanyeol suspirou.

Não tardou em deixar o seu coco na toalha e pegar a câmera novamente. Não achou que teria a oportunidade de tirar fotos do loiro surfando antes de sábado, e acabou ficando feliz.

O viu conversar animadamente com os outros surfistas antes de começar a se preparar para pegar as ondas; assim que o viu deitar na prancha colocou a câmera na frente dos olhos, já dando vários cliques; Bekhyun pegou apenas três ondas, mas só com aquelas Chanyeol conseguiu perceber a habilidade que ele tinha em cima da prancha, e ficou completamente admirado. Não era à toa que ele era intitulado o melhor da idade deles, e tinha que admitir, ver o menor surfar fazia seu coração dar uma leve disparada. Depois ele ficou sentado na prancha, admirando o céu e o mar.

De repente, Chanyeol ouviu latidos fortes de algum cachorro e vê um de porte grande correr a toda velocidade em direção ao mar, de primeira ficou assustado, mas logo ouviu um assobio, e se surpreendendo quando percebeu que vinha de Baekhyun, ainda no mar, o cachorro — que lembrou ser da raça Bernese — entrar no mar e começar a nadar em direção ao loiro, que sorria e o chamava.

Quando ele achava que as surpresas tinham acabado, o cachorro subiu em cima da prancha do loiro, que logo começou a remar, como se fosse pegar uma onda; sem perder tempo, Chanyeol colocou novamente sua câmera em frente ao rosto. Ele meio que esperava, mas não pode deixar de ficar surpreso e de boca aberta : o loiro estava surfando com o cachorro em cima da prancha. E mesmo com aquele peso extra o menor pegava as ondas com maestria, o deixando ainda mais admirado.

Depois de um tempo ele voltou para a areia, e logo estava cercado pelas crianças de novo, mas agora elas também tinham a atenção roubada pelo cachorro.

Chanyeol resolveu dar uma olhada em como as fotos haviam ficado; estava tão concentrado em apenas não perder nenhum detalhe do loiro que nem verificou as fotos; quando já estava quase terminado de ver sentiu a presença de alguém, quando levantou a cabeça deu de cara com um Baekhyun aparentemente mais seco, com a prancha debaixo dos braços e um sorriso enfeitando os lábios,

— Oi, Chanyeol! — comprimentou o maior daquele jeito animado e sorridente dele.

Naquele momento o maior sentiu seu coração quase parar.

— O-Oi, Baekhyun — respondeu timidamente.

— Você vem sempre aqui? Eu não lembro de te ver — ele perguntou, mexendo um pouco no cabelo ainda molhado.

— Na verdade, não, hoje é a primeira vez.

— Foi isso que pensei, se você viesse aqui eu, com certeza, lembraria — falou sorrindo. — Posso ver as fotos que você tirou?

Na hora o maior inevitavelmente corou, _será que ele me viu tirando fotos dele?_

— É claro que sim — apesar de tudo não iria negar.

O loiro sorriu com a resposta, colocou a prancha na areia e se sentou ao lado do maior na areia, e como ele ainda estava com as mãos úmidas foi Chanyeol quem passou as fotos.

Haviam muitas fotos, e o maior chegou a ficar nervoso, achando que o loiro poderia pensar que era um doido por tirar tantas fotos assim dele.

Mas estava enganado.

— Wow, como esperado do melhor fotógrafo da nossa escola, todas as fotos saíram boas! — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, fazendo Chanyeol ficar envergonhado por ter sido chamado daquela forma.

— Obrigado — respondeu tímido, mas com um sorriso no rosto, não havia coisa melhor do que as pessoas gostarem das fotos que tirava.

— Tem uma coisa que eu queria saber.. — o loiro começou, cruzando as pernas. — Sempre te vejo com sua câmera pendurada no pescoço e como você fica feliz tirando fotos do pessoal lá da escola... quando foi que você começou a gostar disso? — perguntou, claramente curioso.

O comentário que ele fez não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que lutou para não surtar internamente. Ele o observava?

— Bom, acho que foi quando eu peguei a câmera do meu avô pela primeira vez, ainda criança, era daquelas analógicas, que tínhamos que revelar a foto e ele me ensinou todo o processo para revelar uma foto, e eu achava mágico ver a paisagem que havia registrado pela lente criar vida naquele papel. Ele me deu de presente, eu levava ela para todo lugar, só para tirar fotos e revelá-las; até que depois de um tempo comecei a tirar de não só de paisagens, mas de momentos, e também percebi que uma simples foto poderia conter toda uma história por trás dela, achei fascinante. 

Ele falou tudo olhando para o horizonte, pois não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos do loiro, ele estava perto demais, porém tinha total consciência de que ele estava olhando para si enquanto falava.

— Isso é muito legal, muito mesmo, nunca pensei em fotos dessa forma, acho que é isso que chamam de sensibilidade artística — riu, fazendo o maior o acompanhar, e ele amou ouvir a risada grave dele de pertinho. — Então você sabe revelar as fotos daquele jeito antigo? As fotos que você tira lá na escola revela assim?

— Não, não, como eu tiro as fotos com uma câmera digital eu as imprimo com uma impressora digital. Eu quase não tiro fotos com aquela câmera, apenas quando quero registrar momentos especiais, o processo de revelar as fotos é meio demorado e os materiais são caros, então não dá para revelar tantas.

— Ah, entendo. Se um dia você for revelar alguma foto dessas me chama? Eu sempre quis ver como se revela do jeito antigo — pediu com os olhinhos brilhando, e é claro que o maior não teria como dizer não.

Só de pensar nos dois dentro daquele pequeno espaço do quarto já deixava o maior nervoso, mas jamais iria negar, afinal, qualquer pequeno momento na companhia do loiro era bem vinda.

— E você? — perguntou, depois de dar um gole no seu coco esquecido.

— Hm?

— Quando começou a gostar de surfar?

— Para falar a verdade, nem lembro — riu. — O meu pai também era surfista, e sempre me trazia para surfar com ele, não tenho lembranças de _não_ estar surfando, meio que se tornou parte de mim, uma parte que eu já não consigo mais viver sem.

— Ah, por isso que você é _tão_ bom — o maior viu o brilho nos olhos do loiro após ouvir, o elogio havia saído de forma tão natural que nem percebeu.

— Você acha que eu surfo bem? — perguntou, animado.

— E você tem alguma dúvida sobre isso?! Baekhyun, você é o melhor surfista que eu já vi! — ele gostou tanto do brilho nos olhos do outro que acabou criando coragem e sendo sincero, o que acarretou em um sorriso enorme do menor, fazendo seu coração dar uma acelerada.

— Você falando assim me faz acreditar que sou realmente o melhor — ele riu, dando um empurrãozinho com o ombro no maior, que riu junto.

Depois alguns minutos de um silêncio agradável tomou o ambiente, apenas era ouvido o quebrar das ondas, e teria continuado assim se não fosse um enorme cachorro vindo correndo na direção deles enquanto latia.

— Bernar— nem conseguiu terminar de falar, em menos de um segundo o cachorro já estava em cima dele, o lambendo inteiro.

Chanyeol não se aguentou e começou a rir. Aquele cachorro era enorme e estava praticamente esmagando o loiro, e como era de praxe, ele pegou sua câmera e tirou algumas fotos, logo a guardando, percebeu que o peludo ainda estava molhado, e não queria correr o risco dele se balançar e molhar seu tesouro.

— Tá bom, Bernardo! — mandou, tentando o tirar de cima de si.

— Ele é ainda maior de perto — o maior comentou, vendo o peludo finalmente sair de cima do loiro. — É seu?

— Sim, esse monstrinho de quatro patas — respondeu voltando a ficar sentado.

E como se soubesse que estavam falando sobre si, Bernardo latiu, fazendo o maior rir; arriscou chamar ele, e o peludo foi sem nem hesitar. Ao alisar os pelos molhados pode sentir o quanto de areia tinha.

— Eu adoro cachorros, mas minha mãe não me deixa ter um — comentou, fazendo um biquinho triste.

Ao ver aquilo o menor o achou ainda mais fofo do que já achava.

— Quem trouxe o Bernardo foi meu pai, ele insistiu tanto que a minha mãe acabou deixando, mas só falta matar o meu velho quando esse monstrinho destrói alguma coisa lá em casa — contou rindo, ao lembrar das vezes que sua mãe corria atrás do seu pai com uma sandália nas mãos.

— Coitado do seu pai.

— Foi ele quem quis, ele que aguente.

O comentário fez ambos rirem. Ainda passaram umas boas horas sentados na areia conversando; internamente Chanyeol quase não podia acreditar que realmente estava conversando confortavelmente com o loiro, no colégio só faltava morrer de vergonha de trocar algumas palavras com ele, e acabou botando culpa em estarem sozinhos em um lugar tão agradável, então as coisas simplesmente fluíram, e ele ficou extremamente grato por isso.

Ao que iam conversando foi descobrindo mais e mais coisas sobre o loiro, e amava quando entravam em um assunto que ele gostava, ele se animava tanto que até gesticulava com as mãos, falando sem parar, e o maior amava o ouvir falar.

Até que o maior percebeu que já estava na hora de voltar para casa, sua mãe havia avisado noite passada que iria receber algumas amigas em casa hoje de noite, e pediu para que ele fizesse uma torta para elas, então teria que voltar mais cedo. O que o deixou triste, estava tão bom ali conversando com o mais velho — em meio a troca de informações descobriu que ele era apenas alguns meses mais velho que si —, a última coisa que queria era ir embora, porém, infelizmente teria que ir.

— Baekhyun, eu tenho que voltar para casa agora — comunicou, chamando a atenção do outro, que estava fazendo um pequeno montinho de areia junto consigo.

— Já?! — a cara que ele fez não deixou dúvidas que havia ficado desapontado.

O mais velho estava gostando tanto assim de estar em sua companhia?!

Um sorriso quase apareceu em seus lábios.

— Infelizmente, sim, prometi que ia fazer uma torta para minha mãe e as amigas dela, então tenho que voltar — contou, já arrumando suas coisas espalhadas pela toalha.

— Hmm, então além de fotógrafo é cozinheiro também? — seu tom divertido junto com uma levantada na sobrancelha fizeram o mais novo rir.

— Pode se dizer que sim… — respondeu meio tímido, rindo baixinho.

Quando terminou de colocar tudo na bolsa ia levantar para fechar o guarda sol, mas o loiro foi mais rápido, fechando e desarmando tudo. O maior achou que ele daria para si, mas ele apenas colocou tudo debaixo do braço.

— Eu te ajudo a levar, você disse que mora logo aqui atrás, não é? — perguntou, assim que o mais novo se levantou da toalha.

— Moro sim, obrigado — agradeceu, já dobrando a toalha. — Não tem problema deixar a sua prancha aí?

— Tem não, o pessoal sabe que ela é minha — respondeu, já começando a andar.

Foram caminhando juntos até a casa do maior, o que não demorou nem cinco minutos.

— Pode deixar aqui no jardim mesmo — avisou.

— Okay.

Após o menor deixar o guarda sol ali na grama ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, sem saber realmente o que dizer.

— Foi legal conversar com você hoje, nós nunca nos falamos muito lá na escola, então pude te conhecer melhor — o mais velho quebrou o breve silêncio, sorrindo pequeno. — Você vai vir para a praia amanhã de novo?

— Vou — ficou meio tímido com o comentário dele, pois sabia que a culpa deles não conversarem na escola era culpa sua.

— Bom, a gente se vê amanhã na escola, tchau — se despediu, dando um tchauzinho com a mão ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, começando a voltar para a praia.

— Sim, até amanhã — acenou de volta, sorrindo pequeno. — E eu vou revelar as fotos hoje, amanhã te entrego — falou um pouco mais alto, pois o menor estava um pouco distante.

— Sério?! Oba! — respondeu animado, depois acendo mais uma vez em despedida. 

Assistiu o menor refazer o caminho, voltando para praia, e só quando a cabeleira loira não era mais vista por seus olhos que seguiu para a porta.

Quando entrou em casa seu sorriso não saia do rosto, sua mãe não estava, então só poderia contar para ela quando voltasse; foi correndo para o seu quartinho, queria imprimir aquelas fotos o mais rápido possível. Conectou a câmera no computador, que já estava ligado, passando tudo para lá, fez questão de fazer uma cópia de todas do loiro, algumas colocaria em seu mural — que ficava em uma das paredes dali — e outras em um álbum, onde guardava apenas as que tinham um significado maior para si.

Após todos devidamente impressos separou as dos outros surfistas e as de Baekhyun, as que daria para ele no dia seguinte colocou em um envelope azul. Se levantou e foi atrás do álbum que ficava em uma pequena prateleira; aquele álbum não era um comum, ele havia o feito com as próprias mãos, e era como um diário, todas as fotos tinham uma legenda, contavam um pouco da história daquela foto. Folheando achou a primeira foto que tirou de Baekhyun, e nela tinha escrito “meu primeiro crush aqui no Havaí”, e acabou rindo baixinho.

Colocou as fotos deles nos espaços, e colocou na legenda “a primeira vez que vi o Baekhyun surfando” e “ele surfa bem demais!”; depois ficou as observando.

— Se ele surfa tão bem assim sem se esforçar tanto, nem imagino como ele deve ser numa competição — pensar nisso o fez ficar ainda mais animado para ver o menor surfar no sábado, e ia ter a certeza de tirar as melhores fotos.

(...)

No outro dia o maior acordou mais animado do que normalmente, desde a noite passada já havia deixado as fotos que daria a Baekhyun na bolsa, e aquela poderia ser mais uma oportunidade para conversar com ele.

A sua escola não era longe, até poderia ir andando, mas preferia ir de bicicleta, amava sentir o vento no rosto, e, querendo ou não, chegava mais rápido.

Assim que chegou foi rapidamente para a sala, onde já sabia que os amigos estariam sentados no mesmo lugar de sempre.

— Olha só, parece que tem alguém aqui que acordou de bom humor — Mansur foi o primeiro a falar quando Chanyeol ocupou a banca perto deles. — Aconteceu algo?

Chanyeol ainda não havia contado para eles sobre o acontecimento do dia anterior, por algum motivo sempre preferia conversar e contar as coisas pessoalmente, o que só o fazia usar o celular menos ainda, já que não era muito fã de ficar grudado ao celular por praticamente o dia inteiro.

— Vocês não vão acreditar — começou, fazendo suspense.

Imediatamente os dois se aproximaram mais, quase se debruçando completamente em cima de suas bancas para ouvir. Chanyeol contou tudo, sem deixar de ficar afirmando e reafirmando o quão bom surfista do menor era — como se os outros dois já não soubessem, mas não quiseram dar um de chatos quando o amigo estava tão empolgado.

— Estou tão orgulhoso de você, finalmente conseguiu conversar de forma decente com o Byun, como cresceu rápido — Kai fingiu limpar uma lágrima, fazendo Mansur rir e Chanyeol lhe dar um soquinho no braço.

— E falando nele.. — Mansur falou, olhando para a frente da sala, o loiro havia acabado de chegar e estava cumprimentando os outros alunos.

Na mesma hora Chanyeol olhou, vendo o menor rir por algo falado pelo colega da sala, e foi inevitável sorrir, adorava ouvir o som da risada dele.

— Eita que ele está apaixonado mesmo — ouviu Mansur falar, mas apenas ignorou.

Por estar tão concentrado em observar o menor acabou levando um sustinho ao ter o olhar dele sobre si, e logo sorrindo abertamente.

— Chanyeol! — ele o chamou animadamente, logo deixando a bolsa em sua banca e indo até ele. — Olá, meninos — cumprimentou Mansur e Kai, recebendo um “Oi, Baek” animado dos dois.

— Oi, Baekhyun, eu trouxe suas fotos — disse, já abrindo a bolsa e tirando o envelope azul, recebendo um largo sorriso do menor como resposta.

— Oba, obrigado — agradeceu, pegando o envelope e sentando em cima da mesa do maior — sim, ele era um folgado —, não fez cerimônia em abri-lo e ver as fotos. — Eu sabia que elas estavam todas ótimas quando vi pela câmera, mas as tendo em mãos não consigo deixar de admirar o quão bom fotógrafo você é, aposto que as que você tirar sábado vão estar esplêndidas.

O comentário fez Chanyeol ganhar uma coloração vermelha em seu rosto, tinha certeza que nunca ia se acostumar a ouvir o menor lhe elogiar daquela forma. O loiro fez questão de mostrar a Mansur e Kai as fotos.

Os quatro ainda conversaram por um tempo até o professor chegar, fazendo todos — mais especificamente o Byun — sentar em seus devidos lugares para a aula começar.

(...)

  
  


O resto dos dias passaram mais rápido do que Chanyeol esperava. Não parou de ir para a praia tirar fotos, a cada elogio que ganhava do loiro mais determinado ficava em tirar as melhores fotos possíveis no sábado.

Ele havia chegado cerca de dez minutos mais cedo, Baekhyun havia dito que era o suficiente.

Logo que colocou os pés na areia viu bastante gente reunida, tanto surfistas quanto platéia, o surf era algo realmente popular ali.

— Chanja!

Não precisou nem se virar para saber quem era. Viu a cabeleira loira em pé, acenando para si, o chamando.

Aquele apelido havia sido dado pelo menor na tarde de quarta feira.

Estavam sentados na areia da praia, olhando para o mar e tomando água de coco, quando, do nada, Baekhyun vira para o maior e diz “ _Chanja!_ ”, o outro ficou completamente confuso, quem era Chanja? “ _Posso te chamar assim? Acabei de pensar nesse apelido e achei legal_ ”, foi isso que ele lhe disse. Por quase um minuto inteiro ele ficou sem entender, por que o menor tinha pensado em um apelido para si? Mas depois percebeu que, _caramba, ele pensou em um apelido para mim!,_ a felicidade foi tanta que acabou sorrindo, e é óbvio que ele jamais negaria o outro a lhe chamar daquela forma, achou extremamente fofo.

Foi até o menor, e viu que ele estava junto de outros surfistas, e se não estava enganado já havia visto alguns nos dias que ficava com Baekhyun na praia. Chegando lá foi apresentado a eles, ao que pareceu todos eram bastante amigos.

— Você já sabe de quando vai ser a sua vez? — Chanyeol perguntou, assim que se sentaram na areia, dali a poucos minutos a competição iria começar.

— Sim, eu serei o terceiro, como as ondas estão boas hoje creio que não vai demorar para a minha vez chegar.

— Certo, quando o segundo estiver acabando eu começo a ajeitar as coisas para tirar as fotos — avisou, batendo de leve a mão da bolsa em seu colo, onde todo o equipamento estava.

— Ok, e eu não quero que perca nenhum momento, já hoje vou me exibir um pouco mais — deu uma piscadinha, junto com um sorriso de lado.

— Não se preocupe, nada escapa da minha lente — falou confiante, devolvendo o mesmo sorriso, fazendo o menor rir baixinho.

Passaram mais algum tempo conversando até alguém anunciar no microfone que a competição iria começar; todos ficaram animados, a plateia já começava a se agitar. O primeiro surfista foi em direção do mar com sua prancha; não demorou muito para algumas ondas boas aparecerem e o surfista exibir suas manobras.

Chanyeol ficou impressionado, o nível de habilidade dele nem se comparava com os que iam surfar naquela praia nos dias em que foi tirar as fotos.

— Posso ver pela sua cara que está impressionado — o menor comentou rindo baixinho, olhando para o maior. — Mas não lhe culpo, a maioria do pessoal que surfou nos dias que nós viemos para cá surfavam apenas por hobby, os que vieram hoje são, em sua maioria, profissionais, então o nível de habilidade realmente é diferente. Mesmo a competição de hoje não sendo nada muito grande, qualquer medalha conta — o maior o olhava atentamente, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido, logo ambos voltaram a olhar para o mar.

O primeiro surfista terminou de pegar as ondas dentro do tempo estimado, saindo do mar. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez do segundo surfista, e foi nessa hora que o maior tomou consciência de que o próximo seria o Baekhyun, e acabou ficando nervoso. Ele sabia que o menor era bom, mas aqueles surfistas pareciam serem tão bons, ou até melhores, do que ele, e por um momento temeu que o loiro não ficasse em uma colocação tão boa. Mas ele queria tanto que o menor fosse bem..

— Chanyeol, você é transparente demais, é tão fácil te ler — o menor comentou de novo, dessa vez rindo um pouco mais alto, fazendo o maior ficar envergonhado. — Não se preocupe, sei que eles são bons, mas eu não fico atrás, além do mais, não te mostrei nem metade do que eu sei, e como disse... hoje irei me exibir um pouco mais — deu um sorrisinho de lado. —, então não fique tão apreensivo — empurrou de leve o ombro dele com o seu.

— Você está certo, desculpe por duvidar das suas habilidades — falou de forma tímida, fazendo o menor rir e dar um abraço desajeitado de lado.

— Só irei lhe perdoar se tirar ótimas fotos minhas, irei usar elas para colocar no jornal da escola e nas minhas redes sociais — brincou, fazendo o outro rir baixinho.

O tempo foi passando e logo o segundo surfista já estava acabando, então Chanyeol tratou de começar a ajeitar as coisas para tirar as fotos; seu tripé foi devidamente colocado na areia, e enquanto ele colocava a lente de longo alcance na câmera — já encaixada no tripé — o nome de Baekhyun foi chamado e o viu se levantando com a prancha debaixo do braço.

— Vou lá, não se esqueça de não tirar a lente da minha mira — avisou, dando um sorrisinho.

Mas antes que ele começasse a andar, sentiu sua mão ser segurada, se virando com uma cara confusa.

— Boa sorte, Baek — desejou, sincero, com as bochechas um pouco coradas para timidez de tê-lo chamado pelo apelido pela primeira vez no impulso do momento.

— Obrigado, Chaja — o sorriso dele praticamente não cabia no rosto, mostrando que havia ficado realmente feliz.

Mesmo enquanto caminhava até o mar o sorriso não saía do seu rosto, mais do que nunca estava motivado a dar o melhor de si e ganhar a competição.

Entrou confiante na água, já remando até o melhor local para pegar as ondas. Olhou de relance para a areia, vendo o maior já com o rosto atrás da câmera. Respirou fundo e se concentrou, se quisesse impressionar o mais novo com as suas habilidades deveria estar completamente focado.

Não demorou muito para as ondas boas virem, e o menor não hesitou em remar para pegar cada uma delas. Manuseou a prancha com maestria dentro das ondas, fazendo zigue zagues, e ao sair delas executando manobras aéreas e pousando sem dificuldades, o que deixou todos impressionados, principalmente um certo grandão que não perdia um movimento sequer com a sua lente, mas que não conseguia evitar de abrir a boca em surpresa e admiração. O mais velho era bom

E ele acabou se sentindo idiota por ter se preocupado à toa, Baekhyun tinha habilidade o suficiente para ser o melhor dali.

Assim que o tempo do loiro acabou ele voltou para a areia, e carregava um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estava feliz por ter conseguido mostrar suas habilidades sem muitas falhas, e estava curioso para saber o que o maior havia achado, afinal, queria impressioná-lo. Antes de chegar até onde Chanyeol estava recebeu do pessoal que estava assistindo, até de alguns surfistas, o que o fez ficar ainda mais confiante e feliz. Quando finalmente chegou perto do maior encaixou a sua prancha da areia e colocou uma mão na cintura, fazendo pose.

— Iai, Chanyeol, o que ach—

— Meu deus, você é incrível! Eu realmente fui um idiota por ter temido que os outros surfistas acabassem se saindo melhor do que você, porque _você_ é o melhor! Cada vez que eu via suas manobras pela lente da câmera eu prendia a respiração, porque nossa, era uma mais incrível do que a outra! Não é a toa que dizem que você é o melhor surfista da nossa idade. E eu não sou vidente, mas tenho certeza que você vai ser um dos melhores _do mundo!_ — ele falou tudo em um fôlego só, completamente animado, gesticulando com as mãos, e com o rosto mostrando uma mistura de surpresa e felicidade, olhando para o menor com os olhos brilhando.

Baekhyun não soube reagir de primeira, só conseguiu processar tudo o que o maior havia dito segundos depois, arregalando os olhos, mas logo sorrindo largo, daqueles que fazem as bochechas doerem. Ele já havia recebido elogios antes, na verdade era algo até normal, mas nunca daquela maneira, com aquela empolgação, e era nítido que o maior havia dito tudo com sinceridade, seus olhos mostravam isso. Seu coração batia forte, e a felicidade que sentia não cabia no peito.

— Wow — ele não sabia o que falar, como agradecer pelos elogios.

— E não se preocupe, eu não deixei nenhum movimento seu escapar, mesmo querendo ver tudo com os meus próprios olhos, e não pela lente.

— Com todos esses elogios o meu ego vai acabar indo parar na lua — brincou, rindo. — Mas, sério, muito obrigado, pelo visto meu plano de te impressionar deu certo.

Chanyeol ficou sem acreditar no que ouviu, _ele estava tendo me impressionar?!_

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua linha de pensamento foi cortada pelo locutor, anunciando o próximo surfista.

— Você vai ficar até o final? — ouviu o loiro perguntar.

— Vão anunciar os ganhadores hoje?

— Sim, depois do último competidor eles demoram alguns minutos para fazer os cálculos das notas e anunciar o primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar.

— Então eu vou ficar, quero ver quando os resultados saírem.

— Quer me ver ganhar alguma medalha, é? — brincou. — Que lugar você acha que vou ficar?

— Primeiro — ele respondeu sincero, voltando a sentar no chão.

— Sério? — o imitou, se sentado.

O maior realmente achava que era o melhor dali era ele?

— Seríssimo.

— Você não existe — riu baixinho.

O tempo foi passando a medida que os outros competidores entravam na água; Baekhyun foi tirando as dúvidas do maior a respeito das manobras feitas, sobre as competições e como funcionava as pontuações. Já era perto do final da tarde quando o último competidor terminou, o locutor avisou que dentro de meia hora saíria os resultados.

— Você costuma ficar nervoso na hora de sair os resultados?

— Geralmente não, só quando é uma competição grande e eu tenha me dedicado muito para ela — respondeu, afundando um pouco os pés na areia. — Eu sei que todas as competições são importantes, mas eu sempre acabo curtindo mais estar surfando do que pensar nas pontuações que tenho que fazer… pode ser que isso mude quando eu terminar o ensino médio e virar um profissional.

— Entendo.. e você não tem cara de quem fica nervoso mesmo não — comentou, soltando um risinho.

— Sério? Por que? — perguntou, rindo um pouco.

— É que você é uma pessoa tão _de boa_ , é uma pessoa leve e não se estressa com praticamente nada.

— Você tem um ponto — concordou.

Os dois riram baixinho e depois engajaram em outra conversa, enquanto esperavam pelo resultado, e até outros surfistas se juntaram a eles.

— Os jurados acabaram de calcular os pontos, irei anunciar agora os três primeiros lugares, e logo depois os demais — ouviram a voz do locutor soar, e logo viraram para ele, atentos, e também nervosos. — Terceiro lugar : Kale Akamu — deu uma pausa e foram ouvidas comemorações, e a pessoa citada balançava os braços no alto, comemorando. — Segundo lugar : Keilani Ehu — mais comemorações foram ouvidas, e a pessoa citada rolou na areia de felicidade, fazendo todos rirem. — E o primeiro lugar vai para… — fez uma pausa dramática, fazendo todos ficarem nervosos, principalmente um certo grandão, que já estava quase o xingando para que dissesse logo. — Byun Baekhyun! — dessa vez a comemoração foi um pouco mais alta do que as outras, o Byun era claramente adorado por todos.

Na hora, Chanyeol virou para ele com os olhos arregalados, por mais que tivesse dito com convicção que ele ganharia não conseguiu evitar de ficar surpreso e super feliz. O menor virou para ele com a cara expressando surpresa, assim como ele, e o grandão não conseguiu evitar o ímpeto de abraçá-lo, e foi o que fez. E o abraçou tão animado que quase o derrubou na areia, fazendo o loiro rir alto.

— Eu disse que você ia ser o primeiro lugar! — ele falou um pouco alto, por estar tão feliz, e se sentiu orgulhoso por ele. — Parabéns, você é realmente o melhor!

— Sim, você disse! — concordou, ainda rindo, e o abraçou de volta, forte, e o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto quase doía, receber elogios do maior o deixava feliz demais. — Obrigado!

Depois que se separaram do abraço outras pessoas vieram o parabenizar, enfatizando o quão incrível ele era, e o loiro agradeceu a todos com um sorriso no rosto. Realmente havia ficado muito feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido o primeiro lugar, aquela não era a primeira vez que conseguia uma medalha de ouro, mas a felicidade era sempre a mesma.

Depois que foi anunciado a colocação dos outros competidores chamaram do terceiro ao primeiro lugar para dar as medalhas, e naquele momento o Chanyeol percebeu que o Baekhyun combinava demais com uma medalha de ouro pendurada no pescoço, e torceu para que fosse capaz de presenciar aquela visão quantas vezes fosse possível.

— Você vai para casa agora? — o loiro perguntou assim que se aproximou do maior.

— Vou, agora que você ganhou o primeiro lugar posso ir para casa tranquilo — a sua fala fez o menor rir.

Eles se despediram os outros surfistas e fizeram o caminho da casa do maior. Pela primeira vez ficaram em silêncio, mas era um silêncio mútuo e confortável.

— Obrigado por me acompanhar, e, mais uma vez, parabéns — deu um sorriso largo, fazendo o menor sorrir também.

— De nada e obrigado, mais uma vez — agradeceu, dessa vez rindo baixinho, eles ficaram em silêncio, então o maior achou que era uma despedida, então já se preparou para se virar. — Anh.. Chanyeol — chamou o outro, um pouco antes dele dar as costas e entrar na casa.

— Sim? — voltou a olhar para ele.

— Você ainda vai continuar a ir para a praia? — perguntou, com seus olhos claramente cheios de esperança.

O maior ficou sem saber ao certo o que dizer na hora, afinal, o motivo dele ir para a praia já havia sido cumprido. Mas o menor parecia querer que ele continuasse a ir, e bom, ele não seria louco de negar.

— Vou — respondeu com um sorriso, recebendo um maior ainda em troca.

E então aquele passou a ser um hábito dos dois; após o almoço se encontravam na praia e ficavam lá até perto da noite dar o ar da graça.

Às vezes, ficavam na areia conversando e outras entravam na água; uma vez o Baekhyun o levou para uma parte onde o mar era mais raso, dando para ver os corais e vários peixes, o maior ficou tão maravilhado que passaram a ir bastante para lá; costumavam levar óculos de mergulho para ver tudo com mais clareza, Chanyeol fazia questão de levar sua _Gopro_ para tirar várias fotos — e é claro que haviam várias deles dois, principalmente do Byun.

E um mês se passou, com essa proximidade dos dois foi inevitável que passassem a lanchar juntos no intervalo, na companhia também de Mansur e Kai, que constantemente lançavam olhares sugestivos para o maior, que apenas tratava de ignorar.

— Ei, vocês estão sabendo do luau que vai ter esse fim de semana? — Kai perguntou, ainda com a boca cheia, recebendo olhares reprovadores dos amigos.

— Sim — os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Primeiro vai ser na praia e depois vai todo mundo para aquele restaurante bem grande, não é? — Mansur se pronunciou, terminando de tomar seu refrigerante.

— Sim, lá vai ter algumas apresentações, se não me engano vai ter uma de hula, acho que vai ser bem legal — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Vocês vão? Eu quero muito ir, os luais que esse grupo faz são muito bons — Kai voltou a falar animado, recebendo respostas positivas dos três.

Poucos minutos depois ouviram o toque para a aula soar alto, fazendo todos voltarem para suas respectivas salas.

Aquela proximidade dos dois também mudou outra coisa : Baekhyun passou a sentar na banca em frente a do maior.

Não demorou muito para que a professora de química entrasse na sala, fazendo todos se calarem. Ela escreveu algumas coisas no quadro e se virou para a turma.

— Como vocês já devem estar cientes, as notas da última prova de vocês foi baixíssima — resmungos foram ouvidos, fazendo a professora de estatura baixa suspirar. — Por isso, irei passar uma atividade valendo ponto extra e vocês irão fazer em duplas, como o professor de História não veio vocês terão tempo o suficiente para fazer — murmúrios de alívios e alegria preencheram a sala. — Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Nala, Mansur e Kai foram os únicos que conseguiram passar sem problemas, então não serão obrigados a fazer, mas se quiserem irá valer com nota extra para a próxima prova.

Os cinco citados assentiram positivamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun levou sua banca para o lado da do maior. Ele sabia que os colegas da sala iriam pedir para fazer dupla consigo, e não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer aquela atividade, ele era bom na matéria, não precisava daquele ponto, assim como o Chanyeol.

— E pensar que aqueles dois só se safaram dessa por terem filado da gente… — Chanyeol comentou assim que o outro se pôs ao seu lado.

— Verdade, se não fosse pela gente eles estavam lascados — respondeu, fazendo ambos rirem baixinho.

Baekhyun tratou de guardar todas as coisas que haviam em cima da sua banca para poder deitar a cabeça, usando o moletom que o maior havia o emprestado aula passada — ele sempre esquecia de trazer o seu, e o maior não resistia aqueles olhos pidões —, e fazendo de travesseiro.

— _Chanja_ — o chamou de forma longa, com a voz manhosa, trazendo a atenção do maior para si. — Me faz cafuné — o tom pedinte mas ao mesmo tempo mandão fez o maior rir baixo.

Não importa quanto tempo passasse, toda vez que o menor o chamava por aquele apelido e usava o tom manhoso e pidão seu coração acelerava. E já algum tempo descobriu que o loiro amava cafunés — na verdade, carinhos no geral — , e ele adorava mimar o menor, então sempre cedia aos pedidos dele.

Nem respondeu, logo levando a mão grande ao encontro dos fios loiros surpreendente macios. Às vezes, se perguntava como o cabelo dele era daquela forma, já que ele vivia no mar.

— Como pode ser tão macio… — sem que percebesse o comentário saiu da sua boca, quase como um sussurro.

Porém não foi baixo o bastante para o menor não ouvir.

— É a minha mãe que passa uns cremes aí no meu cabelo, ela diz que é uma hidratação, sei lá — respondeu, com os olhos já fechados, enquanto apreciava o cafuné. — Eu só sei que isso deixa o meu cabelo assim, macio e cheiroso, então não reclamo.

O maior ficou olhando para os fios loiros enquanto o ouvia falar. Nunca havia chegado perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro que ele tinha, e acabou ficando curioso.

Antes que desse conta já estava com o nariz encostado no cabelo macio, e, antes de se afastar ao perceber o que tinha feito, reconheceu a fragrância de chiclete. Ao ouvir o risinho do outro se encolheu um pouco pela vergonha.

— E aí? É cheiroso? — ele perguntou, o olhando de forma divertida, com o sorriso nos lábios.

— Sim, bastante — respondeu um pouco baixo, sentindo suas bochechas quentes.

O loiro riu baixinho, voltando a fechar os olhos, ainda com resquícios do sorriso nos lábios. Pela vergonha o maior havia parado os movimentos com a mão.

— Chanja.. — ouviu ele lhe chamar, balançando um pouco a cabeça, fazendo o maior se ligar e voltar a fazer carinho nos fios loiros, o ouvindo soltar um suspiro satisfeito.

Depois de alguns minutos ouviu o ressonar baixinho do menor, e até aquele momento não havia tirado os olhos dele, _como é possível alguém ser tão bonito o tempo todo?_ , era o que ele se perguntava.

Por estar tão concentrado levou um susto ao ver uma bolinha de papel lhe acertar, caindo em sua banca, e já soube que era dos seus amigos; com a mão livre conseguiu abrir.

_“cuidado para não babar - Mansur’’_

_“não sei como ele ainda não acordou com sede pelo tanto que você o seca - Kai’’_

Sentiu até as orelhas pegaram fogo, olhou nas bancas juntas deles, dando o melhor olhar mortal para os dois, que apenas riram.

Seus amigos eram um pé no saco mesmo, não se pode nem mais admirar o crush.

(...)

Os dias até o fim de semana passaram rápido, já era sábado de tarde e, no momento, Chanyeol se encontrava em seu quarto terminando de se trocar. Havia combinado de se encontrar com os três já no local, como a parte da praia onde aconteceria luau era um pouco afastada de onde normalmente ia sua mãe o levaria de carro.

Após trocar de roupa foi para a sala, onde a Sra. Park o esperava.

— Finalmente! — ela disse com as mãos para o alto, fazendo o filho a olhar de forma confusa. — Você demorou demais para trocar de roupa, misericórdia, aposto que trocou as peças de roupa, no mínimo, umas cinco vezes.

Dito isso ela seguiu para a porta, sem se importar com o quão vermelho o maior havia ficado. O caminho até lá foi rápido, por estarem de carro, e já dava para ver a quantidade de pessoa que estavam reunidas, indo em direção a praia.

— Quando terminar você me liga — avisou, assim que pararam para ele descer.

— Ligo sim .

Deixou um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe e saiu do carro.

Ao colocar os pés na areia já pode ver o pessoal sentado nas almofadas dispostas na areia, fazendo um grande círculo em volta de um grupo que se preparava para tocar. Chegando mais perto passou os olhos pelo local, procurando os amigos, mas não precisou de muito tempo, reconheceu a risada inconfundível de Jongin, quando virou a cabeça na direção que ouviu também reconheceu a cabeleira loira de Baekhyun, os três conversavam animadamente.

Foi na direção deles, percebendo que o único lugar disponível era ao lado do Byun, e não hesitou nem um pouco em sentar lá, mesmo se sentindo um pouco nervoso, pois ele estava lindo, mesmo vestindo roupas simples, até parecidas com as suas.

— Chegou quem faltava! — Kai foi o primeiro a o ver, fazendo os outros dois se virarem.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Baekhyun e ele abriu um sorriso com todos os dentes em sua direção, Chanyeol sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco no peito. Ele suspeitava que nunca iria se acostumar com o menor sorrindo tão bonito para si.

— Vocês chegaram faz tempo? — perguntou assim que se sentou.

— Acho que faz apenas uns cinco minutos — Baekhyun lhe respondeu.

Ficaram conversando até o luau começar. Na primeira parte seria esse grupo tocando por cerca de vinte minutos. Quando a apresentação começou todos logo se animaram, cantando junto e batendo palmas.

Após algumas músicas, uma um pouco mais romântica começou a tocar, e era uma que o maior conhecia e gostava bastante, e ouvindo aquela música uma coragem de fazer algum movimento mais “ousado” — da sua maneira — em relação ao Byun, ele sabia que se não fizesse nada nunca iria seria mais do que um amigo para ele.

E foi agarrando essa coragem repentina que ele moveu a sua mão até se encontrar com a do loiro, que estava em cima do joelho. Ele fez carinho sutilmente com os dedos na mão mais fina que a sua, e acabou ficando um pouco mais nervoso quando ele moveu a mão até que as palmas se encaixassem, porém não hesitou em entrelaçar os dedos, sentindo seu coração quase pular pela boca. Torcia para que o outro não percebesse o seu nervosismo.

Nem um minuto depois que entrelaçaram os dedos sentiu a cabeça dele encostar em seu ombro, o que o fez abaixar o olhar para vê-lo, sendo surpreendido ao encontrar os dele o observando, e ainda estava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e ele parecia ter tido um mini ataque de felicidade, pois depois que os olhos se conectaram ele sorriu ainda mais largo e mexeu a cabeça em seu braço, como se estivesse a esfregando, fazendo o maior rir. E para completar ele deixou um beijo na parte exposta do braço, na hora Chanyeol corou fortemente, sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

Ele lhe lançou mais um sorriso e voltou a prestar atenção no grupo que tocava. Mas quem disse que Chanyeol conseguiu se concentrar em outra coisa a não ser no carinho que eles faziam um na mão do outro. Seu coração agora batia não só de nervosismo, mas também de felicidade, feliz por ter arriscado e o menor lhe corresponder melhor do que esperava.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e a banda terminou de tocar sua última música, recebendo diversos aplausos.

— Daqui a pouco nós vamos ser levados para o restaurante, o vamos fazer até lá? — Kai se pronunciou.

— Eu planejo ficar por aqui mesmo — Mansur foi o primeiro a responder.

— Estou com vontade de ir até a beira da praia, alguém quer vir comigo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Eu vou! — o maior dali respondeu rapidamente.

— Eu tamb—

A fala de Jongin foi cortada por Mansur antes que pudesse terminar.

— O Kai vai ficar aqui comigo me fazendo companhia, não é? — o tom dele fez o outro ficar confuso de primeira, mas depois abriu a boca, como quem acaba de entender, logo mudando para um sorriso travesso.

— Sim, vou ficar com o Mansur, podem ir sozinhos — falou a última palavra com outra entonação, claramente provocando o maior e o deixando envergonhado.

— Ok, então — Baekhyun respondeu, já se levantando e olhou para o maior, o chamando silenciosamente, que não tardou em se levantar na mesma hora.

Andaram em silêncio até onde as ondas quebravam, trazendo a água até eles. Quando pararam bem na frente do mar Chanyeol ouviu o menor inspirar o cheiro da maresia, e não resistiu a vontade de olhá-lo; o loiro olhava para o mar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Você realmente ama o mar, não é? — Chanyeol perguntou sem desviar os olhos dele.

— Sim, acho que existem poucas coisas que eu ame mais do que o mar — ele respondeu calmamente, sentindo o vento trazer ainda mais o cheiro forte da maresia.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio e depois engataram em uma conversa, não havia tópico específico, apenas queriam aproveitar a presença um do outro ao máximo. Ficaram tão distraídos que não perceberam quando um vento mais forte e gelado começou a soprar, trazendo nuvens carregadas com ela. Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse perceber começou a chover, fazendo todos correrem direto para o restaurante.

— Baekhyun! Vamos para dentro do restaurante! — Chanyeol falou alto, pronto para correr, porém percebeu que o loiro não deu indício algum que iria sair do lugar.

Ele se preparou para chamar o menor novamente, mas se surpreendeu quando o viu abrir os braços, esboçando um enorme sorriso nos lábios e fechando os olhos, claramente querendo sentir a chuva contra o seu corpo.

— Faz tempo que não tomo banho de chuva, que saudade — comentou ainda com os olhos fechados e um sorriso.

Chanyeol não conseguiu tirar os olhos na figura do menor, ele ficava ainda mais lindo na chuva. Sentia que estava ficando cada vez mais ensopado, mas não conseguia sair do lugar, estava hipnotizado.

De repente o menor começou a girar no lugar, e agora ele ria, fazendo o maior rir também, aquele menino era inacreditável. Antes que pudesse perceber já tinha entrado na onda dele: estava de braços abertos, girando na areia enquanto ria. Quem via de longe achava os dois maluquinhos.

O riso de um contagiava o outro, eles não ligavam para o quanto ensopados estavam ficando, a felicidade no momento bloqueava isso. Ao que foram girando acabaram se esbarrando, e com a força do impacto ambos foram ao chão, ficando deitados, mas mesmo assim não pararam de rir, achando a situação engraçada demais.

Ainda com sorrisos nos lábios um virou a cabeça em direção a do outro, se perdendo nas orbes escuras mas que tinham um brilho especial.

Chanyeol sentia o coração bater desenfreado no peito, sentia que o loiro observava cada detalhe do seu rosto, assim como ele mesmo fazia. A vontade de beijar aqueles lábios finos e bonitos sempre existiu, mas, os vendo assim, de perto e molhador por conta da chuva, fez a sua vontade se multiplicar por mil. Sentia seu coração bater forte contra seu peito, e desviou os olhos dos lábios bonitos para os olhos dele, percebeu que ele devolvia o olhar, e a intensidade o fez arrepiar. E foi quando o assistiu desviar os olhos lentamente para a sua boca foi a gota d’água para si.

— Baekhyun... posso te beijar? — perguntou antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, apenas… saiu; o desejo de beijá-lo era tão forte que resultou nisso.

Na mesma hora o olhar do menor se voltou aos seus semelhantes, acabando por sorrir.

— Me pergunto por que você não fez isso ainda...

E essa frase foi o combustível para Chanyeol erguer um pouco o corpo, ficando com o rosto e o tronco em cima do Byun, que mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa.

Assim que o maior quebrou a distância dos lábios, ambos suspiraram ao sentir a carne macia um do outro, e até um pequeno arrepio por eles estarem frios por causa da chuva e do frio que estava fazendo.

Eles se beijaram com carinho, e ao mesmo tempo, possessividade, como se não quisessem que o outro se afastasse. Os braços do menor já estavam ao redor dos ombros largos, o puxando para baixo, querendo o sentir cada vez mais perto.

A única coisa que eles conseguiam ouvir além da chuva e do som das ondas, era o coração batendo forte, e a felicidade e êxtase correndo nas veias, por finalmente beijar aquele que tanto desejava. Os lábios apenas se separaram quando o pulmão pedia por ar, os forçando a se distanciar.

Ainda ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que o som das palmas do pessoal os tirou do momento, finalmente fazendo eles lembrarem que deveriam estar no restaurante.

— Eu... eu acho que temos que ir — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, tímido, saindo de cima do menor e se levantando, logo estendendo a mão para ele, que foi aceita na hora.

E foi só naquele momento que ele teve consciência do quão sujos e molhados eles estavam, a chuva ainda não havia parado, o que piorava a situação.

— Verdade, os meninos devem ter achado que nós fomos levados pelo mar — o mais velho brincou, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— Mas nós vamos poder entrar no restaurante? Sujos desse jeito? — apontou para o corpo de ambos.

— Vamos sim, eu conheço o pessoal que trabalha lá, eles nos conseguem roupas limpas — respondeu começando a andar, sendo seguido pelo maior, que agora se tremia um pouco de frio.

— Sério? Você frequenta muito esse lugar?

— Sim. Os donos de lá são amigos dos meus pais, quando eles começaram a montar o negocio meus pais os ajudaram, até garçons de lá já foram quando eles ainda não tinham dinheiro para pagar funcionários. Então nós meio que somos clientes vips de lá, não pagamos pela comida, uma coisa que eu adoro, porém não posso abusar né, não quero eles acabem falindo — o comentário fez o maior rir. —, e também eu fiquei amigo da filha deles, Nala, se ela estiver por lá será uma mão na roda, eu aproveito e te apresento ela, ela é super legal, apesar de me dar uns puxões de orelha de vez em quando.

Chanyeol apenas ia escutando o que o loiro falava, amava o ouvir sua voz, principalmente quando falava de algo com animação.

Quando chegaram no local o maior se impressionou com o tamanho, era enorme, além de muito bonito; percebeu que os funcionários estavam vestidos a caráter do luau, o que achou bem legal.

— Byun Baekhyun, o que aconteceu com você? Estava se embolando na areia embaixo dessa chuva toda?! — uma voz feminina e firme chegou até o ouvido de ambos.

A moça que caminhava até eles era relativamente alta, tinha os cabelos longos e negros, sua pele era morena e bonita. De primeira o maior achou que ela era alguma das funcionárias do local, pela roupa ser parecida com as que viu os funcionários circulando, mas percebeu que a dela era mais elegante.

— Nós estávamos tomando banho de chuva, mas acabamos caindo e nos sujando — respondeu com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, a moça suspirou e fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça, como quem não acredita no que está ouvindo. — A princípio, Chanyeol essa é a Nala, a filha dos donos, eu não te disse mas ela é alguns anos mais velha que nós, e Nala, esse é o Chanyeol — apresentou os dois, e o maior sorriu tímido para ela.

Na hora que ela ouviu o nome do maior olhou para o loiro e sorriu de modo provocativo, fazendo ele ficar um pouco envergonhado.

— Então você é _o_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun já me falou _bastante_ de você, e até mostrou algumas fotos que você tirou, devo admitir que você é muito bom, quem sabe um dia eu não lhe chamo para tirar algumas aqui do restaurante, estamos precisando atualizar o site com fotos melhores.

Chanyeol sentiu até as suas orelhas pegarem fogo ao ouvir ela enfatizar o bastante. _Então quer dizer que o Baekhyun fala de mim?_ , essa era a pergunta que ficou martelando na cabeça dele naquele momento, tanto que até se atrapalhou em responder-la.

— O-obrigado, seria uma honra.

— Agora venham comigo, vou dar roupas limpas para vocês se trocarem — dito isso ela começou a andar, sendo seguida pelos dois.

Seguiram por um corredor até chegar a uma salinha, após ela perguntar o tamanho da roupa que Chanyeol usava — já que já sabia o de Baekhyun —, lhes deu um par de bermudas, blusas, sandálias, toalha e até sacos para que eles pudessem colocar as roupas sujas depois. O maior ficou deveras agradecido.

— Vão tomar um banho, falta pouco tempo para as apresentações começarem. E Baekhyun, a mesa que você gosta está livre e esperando por vocês — deu uma piscadinha cúmplice, fazendo o menor sorrir.

— Valeu, Nala — agradeceu, sorrindo grande.

— Muito obrigado por tudo isso — o maior agradeceu, se curvando um pouco.

— Não há de que, espero que gostem das apresentações.

Se despediram e os meninos correram para o banheiro.

Como os donos já sabiam que muitas pessoas vinham direto da praia para o restaurante, e, às vezes, queriam tomar uma rápida ducha para tirar a areia, fizeram um número considerável de cabines, e até disponibilizavam shampoo, condicionador e sabonete.

— Esse restaurante parece mais um hotel — o maior comentou, impressionado.

— Não é? Eu digo isso sempre e os donos riem, ainda bem que eu não sou o único que acha isso — riu. — Agora, não vamos demorar muito, não quero perder as apresentações.

O maior concordou com a cabeça e cada um entrou em uma cabine.

Assim que eles começaram a tomar banho a vergonha tomou o corpo do grandão, ao ficar consciente de que o loiro estava na cabine ao lado,

. Se controlou ao máximo para não deixar sua imaginação ir longe demais, infelizmente tinha uma mente fértil demais para o próprio bem, se focando em tirar toda a areia que tinha no corpo.

Porém, ele havia esquecido de que teriam que se trocar do lado de fora, então quase teve um ataque do coração ao sair da sua cabine e dar de cara com um Baekhyun seminu terminando de se enxugar.

Seu coração teria que ser forte.

Após alguns minutos já estavam devidamente limpos e trocados, seguindo para a mesa.

Baekhyun havia dito que o lugar que ficariam era no andar de cima, então subiram alguns lances de escada.

Chanyeol achou que não poderia se surpreender mais com o local, mas estava redondamente enganado. O queixo quase caiu ao perceber que aquele primeiro andar era como uma área vip, onde dava para ver perfeitamente o palco, era como uma varanda interna, e bem perto do parapeito haviam algumas redes dispostas, com uma mesa na frente.

— A nossa é aquela — o menor apontou para a única rede disponível, indo até lá, sendo seguido pelo maior.

— Nunca imaginei que teria redes aqui dentro, estou cada vez mais impressionado com esse lugar — ele comentou assim que se sentaram juntos.

— E pensar que antes que isso aqui era três vezes menor.. eles batalharam muito para conseguir fazer esse lugar chegar ao que é hoje — havia um certo orgulho na voz do loiro.

O maior ia comentar algo, mas foi interrompido pela voz da pessoa que anunciava que as apresentações iriam começar, os fazendo sentar rapidamente na rede. E foi só naquele momento, quando Chanyeol sentiu o corpo do menor completamente colado ao seu, que eles teriam que dividir a rede, ou seja, passariam a noite toda daquele jeito. Juntinhos. Se sentia feliz ao mesmo tempo nervoso, mas logo sua atenção foi tomada pelas dançarinas que subiam ao palco.

Elas iriam dançar uma dança tradicional de lá, chamada de _Hula_ , e lembrava ter visto no filme de _Lilo & Stitch_ quando era criança. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do palco, fascinado, mas sentiu o exato momento em que o menor enlaçou a sua mão com a dele. Quando virou para olhá-lo ele sorria para si, mais um daqueles sorrisos que lhe tiravam o ar. Não se conteve em deixar um selinho rápido nos lábios bonitos, vendo as bochechas dele corarem de leve, o fazendo rir baixinho.

Voltaram a prestar atenção no palco, agora com sorrisos enormes nos lábios.

As horas foram passando sem que percebessem, e agora já estavam na última apresentação. E, a medida que o tempo foi passando, eles já haviam comido os diversos petiscos que eram colocados na mesa, e já estavam deitados confortavelmente na rede espaçosa para duas pessoas; Chanyeol estava deixado de barriga para cima, enquanto Baekhyun estava meio de lado, com metade do corpo apoiado no dele e a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando chegaram àquela posição, mas não moveram um dedo para mudar a situação.

Após alguns minutos a última apresentação terminou, e eles fizeram questão de se levantar para aplaudir, mas logo voltando a deitar na rede, na mesma posição anterior, _quase que sem querer._

— Merda — Baekhyun xingou baixinho.

— O que houve?

— Acabei de lembrar que tenho prova de matemática segunda feira, e ainda não entendi um monte de coisa da matéria, tô ferrado — suspirou.

— Se você quiser, posso te ajudar — propôs, vendo o menor apoiar o queixo em seu peito, lhe olhando com os olhos arregaladinhos.

— Sério mesmo? Você iria me salvar demais.

— Sério mesmo, pode ir amanhã lá para casa e nós ficamos estudando. Mas tem que ir cedo, já que a matéria que vai cair é complicadinha, e algumas explicações são um pouco demoradas, se quiser pode até almoçar por lá.

— Então vou logo de manhã, tudo bem?

— Tudo sim, só me passa as partes que você tem dúvida por mensagem, para eu já separar o material.

— Ok! — respondeu animado, erguendo um pouco o corpo, levando seu rosto de encontro ao dele, deixando um selinho demorado nos lábios cheinhos. — Obrigado mesmo.

— De nada, sempre que quiser minha ajuda pode pedir — o maior ficou impressionado consigo mesmo por ter respondido sem gaguejar nem nada, talvez conseguisse se acostumar a sentir os lábios finos contra os seus.

Passaram mais algum tempo conversando, sobre tudo e sobre nada, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

(...)

  
  


Estavam na calçada em frente ao restaurante, apenas esperando a mãe do maior aparecer, ela havia mandando uma mensagem avisando que já estava perto de lá.

— No fim, nós nem nos encontramos com Mansur e Kai — Baekhyun comentou, fazendo um carinho sutil no quadril do maior.

— Verdade, nem lembrei de ligar para eles, mas eles também não deram nenhum sinal de vida — deu de ombros, fazendo o menor rir baixinho.

Eles estavam abraçados, um ao lado do outro, Chanyeol com o braço envolta dos ombros largos do menor e Baekhyun com o dele envolta da cintura do maior. Depois que saíram da rede não conseguiram se desgrudar mais — nem queriam —, não sabiam que era tão bom assim ficar coladinho com o outro, era um sentimento tão bom de aconchego.

— Não esquece de me mandar os assuntos da matéria que você quer ver ainda hoje — Chanyeol avisou, olhando para o loiro, que devolveu o olhar e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Pode deixar, assim que eu chegar em casa vai ser a primeira coisa que vou fazer!

— Ok, ficarei esperando.

Ainda ficaram se olhando por mais alguns segundos, acabando por rirem baixinho; sem que percebessem já estavam com as testas coladas, um olhando no olho no outro, ainda com resquícios de sorriso no rosto, e foi com um consentimento silencioso que aproximaram as bocas, dando um selinho carinhoso e um pouco demorado, que até teria durado mais se não fosse a buzina soando alto, fazendo os dois se afastarem.

— Eu sei que a pegação aí está boa, mas terei que interrompê-los.

A voz da mãe de Chanyeol foi ouvida, e na mesma hora ele sentiu todo o seu rosto pegar fogo, escondendo o rosto com a mão livre, fazendo a mais velha e o menor rirem — apesar do loiro estar mais rindo de nervoso, pela vergonha. A Sra. Park estava dentro do carro com a cabeça para o lado de fora da janela, sorrindo divertida para o casal. Estava genuinamente feliz pelo filho ter finalmente tido alguma atitude.

一 E-Então nos vemos amanhã 一 o maior se pronunciou, ainda envergonhado.

一 Sim, eu mando aviso quando estiver indo.

Se despediram e o maior foi de encontro a porta do passageiro.

一 O Chanyeol me disse que você vai lá para casa amanhã de manhã, adorarei lhe receber, vou fazer várias besteirinhas para vocês comerem enquanto estudam! 一 a mais velha falou animada, dando um sorriso, sorriso esse que o Baekhyun percebeu ser igualzinho ao do maior.

O loiro sorriu e agradeceu pela preocupação dela, dizendo que ia amar provar as coisas feitas por ela. Ela se despediu do menor e Chanyeol apareceu na janela dela para dar tchau para ele, o fazendo rir.

Mesmo depois que o carro se distanciou o loiro não tirou os olhos dele, todas as lembranças daquela noite repassando em sua mente, fazendo seu coração voltar a bater descompassado. Ele gostava _tanto_ daquele grandão, _tanto_ , que quanto eles ficaram juntinhos na rede se sentiu feliz e em paz, como se estar dentro do abraço dele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo.

Ele não sabia que rumo as coisas teriam agora, mas não queria que eles tinham acabado de ter fosse esquecido ou ignorado, que fingissem que nunca tinha acontecido, não! Se o maior quisesse conversar sobre isso, conversaria, e diria tudo o que pensa e sente, tentaria convencê-lo a tentarei algo. Ele sabia que o maior gostava de si, que sentia a mesma coisa, então por que não tentar?

Faria o possível para trazer esse assunto a tona amanhã, quando terminassem de estudar, não queria deixar para depois.

E foi com essa determinação que o loiro voltou para casa; mandou a mensagem para o maior com os assuntos assim que chegou, e acabou conversando um pouco com ele. Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro torceu para que desse tudo certo no outro dia.

(...)

一 Mãe, o Baek já está vindo! 一 Chanyeol avisou da sala, estava sentado.

一 Certo, o bolo já está terminando de assar, 一 a mais velha respondeu da cozinha. 一 espero que o meu futuro genro goste.

一 Mãe! 一 reclamou, sentindo as suas orelhas quentes.

Desde a noite passada, a matriarca vinha o provocando, dizendo que o maior tinha que pedi-lo em namoro logo e porque queria que o menor fosse o seu genro, e o maior sempre ficava envergonhado, eles tinham se beijado pela primeira vez ontem e ela já queria que ele o pedisse em namoro! Que absurdo! Até porque ele não sabia se o menor queria namorar consigo..

Balançou a cabeça em negação, pensaria nisso depois, agora tinha que terminar de organizar o livro e os cadernos. Ele estava na mesa da sala, e nela estava o material que usaria para ensinar os assuntos para o loiro, como nessa prova o professor havia colocado os assuntos mais difíceis teriam que ver todos com calma, queria que o menor fosse o melhor possível nessa prove, para isso ele separou até as provas passadas que já haviam caído esses assuntos.

Passou tanto tempo concentrado no que fazia que levou um susto quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

一 É o Baekhyun 一 sussurrou para si mesmo, meio nervoso.

Como não haviam conversado nada sobre a noite passada ainda, não sabia como as coisas seriam dali para frente, então não conseguia evitar de ficar nervoso.

Respirou fundo e foi atender, não poderia deixar ele plantado na porta para sempre.

一 Oi 一 o saudou, tímido, assim que abriu a porta e viu o menor sorri pequeno para si.

一 Oi 一 respondeu, também tímido.

Depois que o loiro entrou ele fechou a porta.

Ambos ficaram se olhando, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou fazer, e quando o maior achava que a sua cabeça ia explodir de tanto pensar no que deveria fazer naquele momento, sentiu a sua mão pegar na sua, e entrelaçar os dedos sutilmente, voltando a sorrir pequeno para si. Na hora, ele sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros, e um alívio no peito, e instintivamente apertou um pouco os dedos dele nos seus, sorrindo.

— O material já está todo na mesa, já podemos começar, se quiser — explicou, o levando até a sala, sem soltar a mão dele, não sentia nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo.

— Sim, podemos começar agora, quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais coisas poderemos ver — respondeu determinado, ele sabia que estava bem mal na matéria, e não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar nenhum conteúdo passar, daria tudo de si para ir bem na prova.

— Como quiser.

Resolvido isso foram para a mesa grande que havia na sala, Baekhyun deixou sua mochila em cima dela, tirando de lá seu caderno e estojo.

— Baekhyun, querido, você chegou! — a voz da mãe do Chanyeol foi ouvida, ela estava saindo da cozinha com um prato cheio de fatias de bolo na mão.

— Olá, Sra. Park — a saudou com um sorriso.

A matriarca deixou o prato em cima da mesa e foi até o loiro, lhe dando um abraço.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo, espero que goste do bolo que fiz, é de chocolate.

— Tenho certeza que vou!

— Isso é ótimo de se ouvir — ela riu. — Bom, vou deixar vocês dois estudarem, boa sorte.

Depois de se despedir ela seguiu para o quarto dela, e logo os dois adolescentes se sentaram em suas respectivas cadeiras, um ao lado do outro, começando a estudar. Baekhyun se surpreendeu pelo quão bom explicando o maior poderia ser, ele tirou todas as suas dúvidas, uma a uma, de forma completamente esclarecedora.

A manhã passou rápido, logo já era a hora do almoço, como a mesa estava toda cheia de papel e livros, usaram a mesa da cozinha para comer; a Sra.Park almoçou com eles, e o que era para ser apenas uma refeição tranquila virou o momento dela contar todas as histórias constrangedoras de quando o Chanyeol era criança, fazendo o loiro rir e o maior quase explodir de vergonha, implorando para que ela parasse.

Após todos os pratos limpos e guardados eles voltaram para a sala. Como já tinham visto mais da metade dos assuntos na parte da manhã, não precisariam da tarde inteira para terminar, o que era um alívio para ambos, restava apenas ver o resto dos assuntos, o Baekhyun fazer as questões que o Chanyeol havia separado e estavam livres.

  
  
  


— Finalmente acabamos! — o loiro levantou os braços de forma dramática, e depois deitando o tronco na mesa, em cima do seu caderno, fazendo o maior rir.

— E você se saiu muito bem nas questões, só errou uma e foi um erro bobo. Tenho certeza que vai fechar a prova amanhã — falou com convicção, bagunçando os cabelos loiros, que na verdade já estavam bagunçados do tanto que o dono passou as mãos nele toda vez que se frustrava com alguma coisa.

— Com um professor tão bom quanto você não tinha como eu não ter aprendido tudo, eu realmente sou muito grato por você ter me ajudado, me salvou de verdade, muito obrigado mesmo, Chanja — agradeceu, sorrindo grande, fazendo sua bochecha apoiada na mesa ficar ainda mais espremidinha.

— De nada, sempre que você precisar de ajuda não hesite em me pedir, estarei sempre disponível para você — abaixou a cabeça, dando um beijo na bochecha fofinha dele, vendo ela ganhar uma coloração rosada. — Vamos guardar as coisas. O que acha de assistirmos um filme?

— Topo! Se eu ver mais algum número vou enlouquecer — sua fala fez o maior rir.

Após decidido começaram a arrumar as coisas, deixa a mesa limpinha — já que ela estava cheia de resto de borracha.

— Pronto. Você poderia levar as coisas para o meu quarto? É o último do corredor, eu vou pegar algumas coisas para nós comermos.

— Posso sim — dito isso ele pegou os livros e cadernos, indo em direção ao quarto dele.

Era a primeira vez que ele entrava no quarto de Chanyeol, mesmo eles se conhecendo há meses, todas as vezes que se encontravam era em algum estabelecimento ou na praia, então não conseguiu evitar de observar o quarto com atenção e curiosidade, deixou as coisas na escrivaninha que ficava embaixo da janela. Percebeu que nele havia diversos quadros pendurados em uma das paredes, assim como fotografias, que ele chutava ter sido tiradas pelo próprio Chanyeol; na cama dele havia diversos ursinhos de pelúcia, ele já tinha conhecimento que o maior gostava de pelúcias, mas não _tanto_ assim, e acabou por rir soprado por imaginar aquele corpo enorme dividindo espaço com todos esses ursinhos.

— Está rindo do que? Espero que não seja dos meus ursinhos, eu sei que já estou velho para ter essa quantidade, mas eles são muito preciosos para mim, ok? — ele estava na porta, com uma bandeja em mãos, cheia de salgadinhos e doces, para o menor, aquilo era a visão do paraíso.

— Não, eu não estou rindo dos ursinhos, mas sim ao imaginar você dividindo a cama com eles — disse, voltando a rir baixinho.

— Mas olha só isso — disse com uma falsa indignação.

O maior foi até a cama dele, onde deixou a bandeja.

— Você tem algum filme ou série em mente para nós assistirmos? — ele perguntou, pegando o controle da tv, que ficava bem em frente a cama.

— O que você acha de nós maratonarmos os filmes da Disney? — sugeriu, animado. — Eu amo todos, e de uns dias para cá fiquei com vontade de assistir eles de novo.

— Acho uma boa, eu também adoro os filmes da Disney, qual vamos ver primeiro? — perguntou, abrindo o catálogo de filmes na _Netflix._

— Hmm.. Ratatouille!

— Ok! — ele logo digitou pelo controle e selecionou o filme. — Vamos nos ajeitar para eu dar play — sentou na cama, deixando um espaço ao lado para o menor, e ficou esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas viu que ele permaneceu em pé. — Baek? Não vai sentar?

O menor olhou para ele por alguns segundos, acenando a cabeça positivamente, depois desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem. Quando ele se aproximou da cama Chanyeol tinha plena certeza de que ele sentaria ao seu lado, mas foi pego completamente de surpresa quando o loiro sentou em seu colo, no meio das suas pernas, deitando as costas dele em seu tronco. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

— Assim é mais confortável...— ele disse, baixinho, as suas bochechas estavam coradas.

— A-Ah, ok, então — ele simplesmente não sabia como reagir ao que havia acabado de acontecer, nunca imaginaria que um dia o menor faria aquilo; sentia o seu coração bater feito um louco e suas bochechas esquentarem, iguais a dele.

Baekhyun só se mexeu para pegar a bandeja e trazer para o lado deles.

Logo Chanyeol deu play no filme, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar no que passava na tela, ter o menor assim, tão pertinho, colado a si, o fazia se lembrar da noite passada, onde haviam se beijado e ficado juntinhos assim na rede. E pensar nisso o fazia se questionar como seria a _relação_ deles dali para frente. Olhou para baixo, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, acabando por encostar o nariz nos cabelos deles, sentindo o cheirinho bom que os fios tinham; viu a mão dele repousada no colo dele, e, após alguns segundos olhando para ela, mal percebeu quando a sua foi de encontro a dele, as entrelaçando, sentindo o menor dar uma relaxada e fechar ainda mais os dedos nos seus.

Passaram alguns minutos daquela forma, um fazendo carinho na mão do outro com os dedos. Até que Chanyeol sentiu o menor se movimentar de forma inquieta, e quando ia perguntar se havia algo errado ele se pronunciou.

— Chanyeol? A gente pode conversar? — ele virou um pouco o rosto, para poder olhar para o maior.

Sempre que alguém dizia “podemos conversar?” coisa boa não era, na hora começaram a passar diversas coisas na cabeça do maior, será que ele havia feito algo de errado?!

— Claro — comemorou internamente por não ter gaguejado; pegou o controle e pausou o filme.

Baekhyun se virou no colo dele, sentando de lado, com as costas apoiadas na parede, assim poderia conversar olhando para o maior. Demorou alguns segundo para ele começar a falar, fazendo Chanyeol ficar ainda mais nervoso.

— Eu queria conversar sobre ontem… — começou tímido, olhando de relance para o maior.

Na hora soltou um baixo suspiro de alívio, achava que havia feito algo errado, mas pelo visto não era o caso, porém ficou nervoso novamente, eles falariam sobre ontem, sobre o beijo… ele sabia que teriam que conversar sobre isso, então respirou fundo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sinalizando para ele continuar.

— Tentarei ser o mais direto possível para não perder a coragem — falou olhando para o colo, e quando viu a mão do maior não hesitou em voltar a entrelaçar os dedos, assim teria mais confiança para falar. — Eu gostei, gostei de verdade, sabe? De nós termos nos beijado, termos ficado juntinhos na rede...fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem e confortável ao estar com alguém como eu sinto com você… e queria saber de você, se você também se sente dessa forma, se você quer continuar como estamos agora — apertou os dedos dele entre os seus. — Sinceramente? Eu não quero pensar que isso seja algo unilateral da minha parte.

— Não é! — o maior respondeu rapidamente, fazendo o loiro o olhar com os olhos arregaladinhos; tomou coragem e resolveu ser sincero, assim como ele. — Não é só você que se sente dessa forma, eu me sinto igual, ficar junto de você é uma das melhores coisas que existe, eu me sinto quase que em paz… então, eu iria adorar continuar como nós estamos agora. E sabia esse seu sentimento é completamente mútuo — ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por ter admitido tudo sem gaguejar nenhuma vez, mesmo sentindo seu coração bater feito louco por ter externado tudo aquilo.

— É sério?! — o maior viu quando ele suspirou aliviado e depois sorriu largo, com os olhos caidinhos virando pequenas fendas. — Você não tem noção do quão aliviado eu fico por ouvir isso, estava com medo de você se sentisse diferente de mim… acho que não aguentaria — riu baixinho.

— Você só pode estar louco por pensar numa coisa dessas — o acompanhou rindo.

Chanyeol o pegou pela cintura e fez com que ele se sentasse de frente para si, sentado no meio das suas pernas, o trazendo mais para perto, ao ponto das testas se tocarem e as respirações se mesclarem, o menor logo passou os seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele.

— Então.. — o maior começou, meio sussurado, olhando nas orbes escuras dele.

— Então quer dizer que vamos continuar _assim, juntinhos_ não precisamos colocar nomear nada agora, vamos...deixar rolar, como dizem — riu baixinho, e Chanyeol acenou positivamente, em concordância.

Passaram poucos minutos se olhando, admirando o rosto do outro, até que, em um consentimento mútuo, eles se beijaram. E eles acharam incrível a sensação de saudade que sentiam, como se fizesse muito tempo que não sentiam o lábio um do outro, e essa sensação fez com que o beijo, inicialmente carinhoso, ficasse um pouco mais afoito; os lábios se moviam com mais velocidade, as línguas exploravam cada cantinho da boca alheia com dedicação.

A mão do loiro passou a agarrar os fios castanho escuro do outro, descontando cada sensação que sentia, e antes que ele percebesse não estava mais sentado no meio das pernas dele, e sim em cima delas, colando ainda mais os corpos, e por instinto a mão grande do maior apertou a cintura dele, o fazendo ofegar. E eles teriam continuado com aquilo se Chanyeol não tivesse sido ousado o bastante para chupar a língua dele e o fazer gemer, o que acabou os fazendo perceber a situação em que estavam e se afastarem um pouco.

— Nossa.. acho que nos empolgamos um pouco — Baekhyun foi o primeiro a comentar, rindo soprado, fazendo o maior rir. — Vamos continuar a ver o filme? — ele perguntou, fazendo carinho nos fios castanho escuro.

— Vamos, ainda temos muitos para ver — deu um selinho na boca inchada, sendo plenamente correspondido, logo o menor voltou a ficar com as costas coladas em seu tronco, e ele não conseguiu resistir a vontade de abraçá-lo, deixando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele por alguns instantes antes de pegar o controle e tirar o filme da pausa.

Agora eles assistiam com o coração completamente aliviado e ao mesmo transbordando de felicidade.

Na pausa para trocar de um filme para outro eles conversavam um pouco, e foi em uma dessas vezes que o Baek admitiu que tem dificuldade em outras matérias, e como Chanyeol sabe que ele precisa ter o boletim em dia para poder continuar a treinar seu surf, não hesitou em oferecer ajuda — o menor não seria nem doido de negar —, então estabeleceram que usariam os fins de semana para estudar.

Aquele final de tarde se passou entre beijos com sabor de salgadinho e chocolate, horas de filme e sensação de amor correspondido.

(...)

Ao que as semanas foram passando eles cumpriram o combinado, todo fim de semana estavam ou na casa do Baekhyun ou na do Chanyeol estudando para as matérias que o loiro tinha dificuldade, e ele recompensava o grandão pela ajuda o enchendo de beijos. E foi em um desses dias que eles experimentaram a sensação de beijar até os lábios ficarem dormentes, e isso aconteceu algumas — muitas — vezes, mas não conseguiam evitar, era bom demais beijar quem você gosta. Ainda iam para a praia de tarde, porém com menos frequência, pois de vez em quando um chamava o outro para sair, e, às vezes, até chamavam Kai e Mansur para irem junto, já que eles viviam reclamando que depois que os dois começaram a sair esqueceram dos deles.

E foi durante esse tempo que eles foram tendo cada vez mais certeza do que sentiam um pelo outro. Estavam apaixonados, e já não conseguiam esconder, principalmente dos outros, todos da escola já diziam com convicção que eles estavam namorando, e isso fazia ambos corar, às vezes até brincavam dizendo que estavam, mas a verdade era: não, não estavam namorando. Mas isso era por enquanto, Chanyeol finalmente havia criado coragem para fazer esse pedido ao baixinho.

E era por esse motivo que ambos estavam na praia naquele fim de tarde com uma prancha _longboard_ debaixo dos braços — a do Baekhyun não cabia os dois juntos —, indo em direção ao mar. O maior estava com uma bolsa a prova d’água no braço livre, e toda vez que lembrava o que iria fazer ficava nervoso, torcia para que desse tudo certo. Em poucos minutos o sol já iria começar a se pôr, e era esse momento que ele estava esperando.

— Dá última vez que eu te coloquei em cima da minha prancha você caiu tanto que disse que nunca mais iria subir em uma novamente, e agora você me vem com essa ideia… você está tramando algo, Sr. Chanyeol? — como estava segurando a parte da frente da prancha não deu para olhar para o maior, porém Chanyeol sabia que ele estava com os olhos semicerrados.

O maior não se surpreendeu com a pergunta, ele era astuto e nunca deixava nada passar, além de lhe conhecer melhor de que qualquer um, então fez o possível para não deixar transparecer que realmente estava tramando algo.

— Mas a situação agora é diferente, eu não vou ficar em pé nessa, apenas sentado — se defendeu.

O menor apenas soltou um “hmm” em resposta. Logo eles já estavam dentro do mar, que por sorte não estava tão frio; Baekhyun já havia o ensinado a subir em cima da prancha, então o grandão não teve muitas dificuldades em fazê-lo. Remaram até uma distância que acharam suficiente.

— Baekhyun, fica sentando de frente para mim.

O loiro acatou o pedido dele, ficando agora de frente para ele; o assistiu pegar aquela bolsa que ele tinha debaixo do braço e colocar em cima da prancha, no meio dos dois, e franziu o cenho. Percebeu que ele ficou olhando para a bolsa por alguns instantes, em silêncio, como se estivesse refletindo algo, por isso optou em ficar calado, apenas apreciando o vento gostoso que passava junto com o som familiar do mar e a sensação gostosa da água.

— Baek.. — o chamou, quebrando o silêncio, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Sim?

— Na verdade, eu realmente tinha algo em mente quando pedi para pegarmos essa prancha e vir para cá…

— Há! Eu sabia! Você não me engana — cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de quem sabe de tudo, fazendo o maior rir.

— Eu pedi para virmos para cá por um motivo especial.. — o tom dele fez o loiro levantar as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, e tratou de prestar total atenção no que ele fosse falar. — Eu queria que fosse aqui pois é o lugar que você mais gosta no mundo de estar, e que acabou virando um dos meus favoritos também… — naquele momento, Baekhyun não ousou dizer nenhuma palavra. — Quero dizer com todas as palavras que eu estou apaixonado por você, tão _fodidamente_ apaixonado por você, Baek. Essa é a primeira vez que eu me apaixonei por alguém, nunca achei que apenas estar na presença de alguém que nós gostamos tanto fosse fazer o dia ficar mais bonito, mais alegre, mais… completo. Sempre que eu estou com você me sinto confortável e em paz, e é como se você alegrasse ainda mais os meus dias, o seu sorriso é o mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e o som da sua risada é a melhor melodia que existe… e esse tempo que passamos juntos só me fez ter mais e mais certeza do que sinto, e querer cada vez mais poder te chamar de _namorado_ , de poder responder a todos que perguntam que sim, nós namoramos — ele deu uma pausa para limpar as lágrimas teimosas que desciam pelo rosto bonito do loiro, rindo baixinho, logo pegando a mão dele e deixando um beijo demorado nas costas dela; com a mão livre abriu a bolsa, tirando um saquinho bonito, tirando dele dois colares, e que neles havia pendurado a pedra Quartzo Rosa, que era o cristal do amor, quando o menor viu as lágrimas voltaram a descer, e ele olhou para Chanyeol com um brilho nos olhos. — Baek, você aceita namorar comigo?

— É-É claro que sim, Chanja — ele respondeu sem hesitar, com a voz meio fanha por conta do choro. — Nossa, eu te amo tanto, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por te ter ao meu lado, e se você acha que eu te faço feliz você me faz o dobro...nossa, eu acho que o meu coração vai explodir de felicidade — disse, rindo, fazendo o maior rir também, e logo ele também estava com lágrimas nos olhos, pois, assim como o loiro, a felicidade não cabia no peito.

— Nós somos um casal de chorões — brincou, os fazendo rir ainda mais.

Chanyeol pegou um dos colares e colocou nele, para logo em seguida o loiro fazer o mesmo. Eles ficaram se olhando, com sorrisos bobos nos lábios e aquele gostinho de amor correspondido correndo no peito. O menor não aguentou e se aproximou dele, colocando as mãos ao lado do rosto o maior e juntando as bocas em um selinho demorado e cheio de significados; quando os lábios se separaram em um pequeno estalo, voltando a se olharem, acabando por sorrirem sem que percebessem. Assim que Chanyeol desviou o olhar para o céu, percebeu que estava bem na hora do sol se pôr, e se distanciou um pouco do menor, colocando a mão na bolsa e tirando outra coisa, que o loiro logo identificou ser a câmera analôgica ele, e abriu a boca em surpresa.

— Chanyeol! Você é louco de trazer essa câmera para o meio do mar?! E se ela cair?

— Calma, ela não vai cair, não sou _tão_ desastrado assim, pelo menos eu acho… — sua fala fez o menor balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Agora, sorria!

— Pera, você vai tirar uma foto de mim? Com essa cara inchada de choro? — reclamou, mesmo que sorrisse de lado.

— Sim! Quero registrar esse momento, o dia em que você chorou após eu te pedir em namoro — disse rindo, ganhando um dar de língua do menor, mas logo ele se ajeitou melhor e sorriu largo.

E aquela foi uma das fotos mais bonitas que o maior já tirou : o seu primeiro amor com o colar do pedido de namoro no peito, dando um daqueles sorrisos lindos que só ele tinha, com um pôr do sol lindo atrás. Ele sabia que ainda tiraria outras várias fotos dele, e com ele, durante os anos, e com as mais diversas paisagens ao redor do mundo, pois estariam juntos aonde quer que fossem.

E naquele final de tardezinha, com ele deitado no seu peito, assistindo a despedida do sol, pediu ao mar que abençoasse o amor dos dois.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amoress, espero que tenham aproveitado e gostado da leitura!! Eu, particularmente, amei muito escrever cada pedacinho dessa história, tenho uma paixãozinha pelo mar e escrever o Baekhyun todo surfistinha foi muito legal KFEWOIFE
> 
> pretendo terminar de postar todas as minhas histórias, que estão em outra plataforma aqui, então vejo vocês logo, logo!


End file.
